


esquisse

by gustavklimt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderswap, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Письма Ойкавы пахнут цветочными духами, корицей и апельсинами.





	esquisse

**Author's Note:**

> навеянное «фруктовым блюзом», который можно прочесть по ссылке ниже
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4911199

В середине весны Ойкава уезжает в Токио, раздав последние слова прощания на людном перроне, опорошенном пылью, лепестками и расставаниями под кристально-лазурным небом. Матсукава даёт ей в дорогу корзинку с её любимыми сладостями, Куними — печаль, спрятанную во взгляде и холодные руки на лопатках, а Иваизуми бормочет горькое «пока» куда-то под ноги, потому что на большее его не хватает.  
  
Ойкава обнимает и его тоже, но только в мыслях, их объятия выходят мокрыми и солёными и слишком крепкими, и как хорошо, что этого не происходит взаправду, ведь тогда она снова размажет тушь по щекам и Иваизуми снова назовёт её некрасивой.  
  
Матсукава вызывается помочь с чемоданом, но Иваизуми встревает сам и жалеет об этом сразу же: втащить чемодан исполинских размеров в крыло вагона — дело не такое уж и плёвое, но раз назвался груздем, то отступать некуда. Пока его лицо наливается кровью, Ойкава взбирается за ним по лесенке в своём летящем розово-белом платье, каблучки её босоножек стучат по железу бойко-звонко, и она хихикает, потому что Иваизуми напоминает ей злого японского гоблина.  
  
— Твоё счастье, что чемодан у тебя весит как тонна кирпичей, — говорит Иваизуми и ставит упрямую махину на колёсики. — А иначе я бы давно тебя стукнул.  
  
— По-моему, ты забываешься, Ива-чан! — понарошку вспыхивает Ойкава. — Настоящие мужчины не поднимают руку на леди.  
  
— Кто тут «леди»?  
  
Ойкава дует губы и топает ножкой, Иваизуми ставит чемодан и вытирает испарину с шеи.   
  
— Моя работа закончена.  
  
— Какой же ты вредный, — говорит Ойкава.   
  
Иваизуми целует её в лоб, приподнимая непослушную кудрявую прядку, касается худого девичьего плеча и убегает, прежде чем до Ойкавы доходит, что произошло между ними.  
  
В конце концов, это всё не взаправду, не навечно и не навсегда, а просто так нужно и правильно, ведь всё что ни делается — к лучшему.  
  
С щеками, румяными, как яблоки, она выбирает место и долго машет троице, улыбающейся ей под окнами. Они говорят что-то неразборчиво и беззвучно, Иваизуми — руки в карманах и взгляд на две тысячи ярдов, не меньше, и Ойкава по губам его различает «люблю» и «увидимся скоро».  
  
Силуэт Иваизуми расплывается рябью, как отражение в зеркально-чистой поверхности озера, и на секунду, Ойкава готова поклясться, в его глазах тоже мелькает блестинка.  
  


*

  
  
Ханамаки встречает её в Токио, окружённый незнакомыми запахами, лицами и фасадами, и Ойкава торжественно поручает ему своего увесистого «спутника». Пока Макки тягает на себе чемоданного монстра, то и дело меняя затёкшую руку, Ойкава теряется в цветастом неоне, шуме дорог и пешеходном марше, подол её платья развевается ветром.   
  
— Как же здесь здорово, — говорит она Макки, и тот улыбается ей в спину.   
  
— Тебе понравится.  
  
Ойкава не оборачивается, но её улыбка белее снега просвечивается насквозь.  
  
— О чём ты? Мне уже здесь нравится.   
  
В метро чемодан они спускают вместе, потому что сил Ханамаки уже не хватает, вгружают в вагон и садятся с шумными выдохами, как будто только что тягались с бегемотом. Несколько станций проносятся со скоростью света, и Ойкава всё глядит на рекламы с зачарованным восторгом и вслушивается в объявления станций.  
  
Квартира Макки — цветущие прерии; зелёные квартиранты, взирающие на Ойкаву из-под горшочков, тёплые полы в опрятных комнатах и ощущение дома. Ойкава беспрестанно осыпает его комплиментами, но Ханамаки только отмахивается, не меняя выражения лица. Впрочем, Ойкаве не нужны его эмоции, чтобы понять, что он чувствует — сразу после этого Ханамаки идёт на кухню и ставит воду, и они пьют чай со сладостями из корзинки и делятся секретами, и этого более чем достаточно.  
  
Вечером радостная Ойкава надевает любимый оранжевый свитер, и они с Ханамаки гуляют по длинным мерцающим улицам, болтая без умолку, словно дети. По дороге они заворачивают в парк, очерченный фонарными огнями, Ханамаки покупает им сладкую вату, такую же нежно-розовую, как его волосы, и они сидят на лавочке, разделяя молчание, лишь изредка посмеиваясь над кем-то.   
  
Люди проносятся перед глазами, словно поезда, и Ойкава вдруг чувствует, что скучает.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Ханамаки.  
  
— Всё замечательно, — отвечает Ойкава. — Разве может быть иначе? Я так давно мечтала сюда приехать.  
  
Ночью она ищет в потолке своей комнаты звёзды, но пересчитывает лишь иллюзорные точки и не смыкает глаз до утра.  
  


*

  
  
Письма Ойкавы пахнут цветочными духами, корицей и апельсинами, Ойкава пишет Иваизуми редко и много, Иваизуми отвечает ей мало и сухо. Ойкава рассказывает ему об экзаменах, тренировках, о цветах Ханамаки на подоконнике и дожде, тарабанящем за стеклом. Временами в её письмах проскальзывают и вовсе незнакомые слова, на языке, похожем на французский, и Ойкава вскользь упоминает о красивом преподавателе иностранного языка и о лекциях, которые она никогда не пропускает. Иногда они общаются по видеосвязи: тогда Ойкава хвастает своими успехами в учёбе, заливаясь журчащим смехом, а Иваизуми остаётся таким же немногословным, как и в строчках на пожелтевшей бумаге.   
  
Ойкава — настоящая болтушка, её слова льются Ниагарским водопадом, и Иваизуми почти захлёбывается: в звоне её голоса, помехах в связи, в жестах тонких девичьих рук и волосах, в которых переплетаются шёлковые ленты.   
  
— Мне он нравится, — говорит Ойкава, подперев кулачками острый подбородок. — Я даже думаю, может, мне завалить французский в этом году? Ну, знаешь, чтобы ходить на его лекции.   
  
— И какой в этом смысл, Дуракава? — фыркает Иваизуми.  
  
Она дует губы.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми думает, что отчасти она может оказаться права.  
  
Письма Ханамаки не пахнут ничем: они выстроены ровным рядком угольно-чёрных пиксельных солдат перед глазами, ведь у Ханамаки нет времени на романтику и бумажные письма, и с самого начала учебного года он только и делает, что строит здания из грифеля и полотна. Ханамаки пишет Иваизуми на электронную почту, пишет ещё реже, чем тот успевает ответить. Ханамаки рассказывает ему всё то, о чём умалчивает рассеянная Ойкава, и Иваизуми, по правде, очень ему благодарен.  
  
Ханамаки замечает, что Ойкава стала реже улыбаться. Ханамаки рассказывает, что она всё чаще запирается в комнате, оправдываясь тем, что ей много задают. Ханамаки говорит, что он не всегда может быть рядом, но по вторникам, средам и пятницам они с Ойкавой обязательно ходят в её любимую кофейню близ университета, а по выходным устраивают марафоны фильмов с пиццей и безалкогольными коктейлями. И всё же Ойкава то и дело витает где-то в облаках. Макки успокаивает его, чтобы Иваизуми не переживал насчёт того французского красавчика, по которому сохнет Ойкава, и Иваизуми отвечает, что его совсем не волнуют подобные вещи.  
  
Ханамаки не вполне ему верит.  
  
К каким-то письмам Макки прикрепляет с десяток фотографий, сделанных на камеру телефона, и пишет к ним пояснения: здесь они с Ойкавой гуляли по храму Мэйдзи, а тут — сидели в кошачьем кафе, в котором ни одна кошка почему-то не хотела приближаться к Ойкаве. А на какой-то фотографии Тоору запечатлена спящей на груде книг, её волосы заплетены в странные и какие-то лохматые косички. Ханамаки пишет, что в такие моменты она совсем ничего не чувствует, и когда фотку видит Маттсун, он ещё долго ворчит, что Макки нельзя подпускать к волосам Ойкавы.  
  


*

  
  
Весна оставляет на сердце бессонные кофейные ночи, беседы, в которых многое остаётся несказанным, и тоску по родному дому. И вот уже наступает лето: июнь проносится со скоростью синкансэна, июль предсказывает повторение той же участи.  
  
Коробку для писем Иваизуми кладёт в правый верхний ящик стола, до этого предназначавшийся, пожалуй, лишь для хранения воздуха, чем для всякой канцелярии. Коробку, изначально не для писем, Иваизуми обнаруживает случайно — когда-то в ней лежал шоколад, подаренный одноклассницей на праздник влюблённых. В тот день Ойкава ходит донельзя обиженная, из-за чего ей только сильнее хочется вправить мозги, но вместо этого Иваизуми по-джентельменски предлагает ей свой шоколад, и Ойкава делает такое лицо, будто он наступает ей на ногу и не извиняется.  
  
Сейчас, думая об этом, он понимает Ойкаву лучше, чем раньше, когда был старшеклассником, у которого не находилось времени ни на девушек, ни шоколадки, и уж тем более — на отношения.  
  
Он понимает, что Ойкаве не нужны чужие сладости — ей предостаточно и своих, которые вручают ей её бесчисленные поклонники.   
  
Ойкаве не нужен Мияги, маленький и присахаренный воспоминаниями из детства: бабочками, пойманными в банки, пирогами с черникой и следами от резинового мяча на запястьях. Ойкаве нужны ощущения — совершенно новые и неизведанные.  
  
Коробка для писем полнится бумагой, сухими цветами и запахом цитрусов, и целых два месяца Ойкава не пишет, не звонит и ничего не рассказывает, и на третий — Иваизуми запирается изнутри и выкидывает ключ от замка.  
  
Август приносит с собой дожди — много дождей, смену сим-карты, поиск работы, переезд и Обон, на который едва успевает Ханамаки.   
  
Они встречают его на вокзале: у него с собой дорожная сумка, пригоршня слёз и улыбок, которые случаются как-то сами собой. Утром он оставляет вещи у родных; днём они с Матсукавой стучатся к Иваизуми на новоселье; вечером прихватывают Куними и Киндайчи и все впятером отправляются к речке.   
  
— Не очень-то ты и изменился, — замечает Матсукава и пускает бумажный фонарик вдоль по реке, где тот, подхваченный течением, примыкает к нестройной флотилии своих светящихся братьев.   
  
— Это ты мне сидя спиной говоришь? — изгибает бровь Ханамаки. — Скажи мне это в глаза!  
  
Матсукава послушно встаёт с колен и поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
— Ты не изменился, — говорит он с безмятежным спокойствием в голосе.  
  
Ханамаки вздыхает, потому что, похоже, он зря только тратил время на качалку.  
  
Маттсун кидает быстрый взгляд на Иваизуми и снова смотрит на Ханамаки.  
  
— А что Ойкава? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Уже неделю как переехала. Сказала, что хочет жить одна.   
  
— И как?  
  
— Я думаю, ей нравится на новом месте.  
  
Иваизуми садится на корточки, чтобы зажечь свой фонарик, и кажется, что он совсем их не слушает.  
  
Ханамаки рассказывает, что Ойкава в последнее время выглядела счастливой — счастливой настолько, что это должно быть под запретом. Ханамаки не говорит всего, но упоминает вскользь, будто просовывая шпаргалку меж страничек, что Ойкава встречает праздник с кем-то другим.  
  
Иваизуми не говорит о ней ни слова.


End file.
